Out Of Control And In Love
by KaitlynMaslow
Summary: Moving away when her mom is arrested for killing her dad really sets Johanna Rivers back.  When she gets abducted by a group of hot vampires, it shoves her forward farther than she can imagine.


(For those of you who are wondering about the format of this story, it's not a slash, so... yeah, xD just a romance)

CHAPTER ONE

Mom, why did you have to be in jail when I needed you the most.

I kept walking along the concrete pool floors with the ear buds in my ears, silently singing the words to the song.

_Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mamma, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away…_

What I loved about Queen was that they sang about life, death, victory, loss, and everything in between. And they sang it epically.

I had started loving Queen, Twisted Sister, Kizz, etc. At a young age. When I was 6, I cried when I had found out that Freddie Mercury was dead.

But that was 10 years ago.

Now I was 16, and I watched the golden days where nothing mattered but what happened in Blues Clues and Little Bill fade away in to the days of tampons and boy troubles. And now I was at the most awkward stage ever: not knowing where to go next. I had no mom to guide me through nothingness ever since November.

I can still remember Halloween last year. I had been Blue, my boyfriend Scott was Magenta, and my best friend Kelsey was Steve.

I came home late that evening, around midnight.

"Mom?" I asked. No answer.

"Dad?" I tried. No answer. I walked in to the kitchen.

Dad was lying in a pool of blood and mom was in the feeble position, mumbling to herself and cutting herself. I called 911 and they sent someone to our house.

"Lila." I whispered. I went upstairs and looked around- there was my little sister, sleeping in her bed. I picked her up and took her to the downstairs bathroom and locked us inside. I held her close to my chest for about 10 minutes. That's when I heard the door get broken down so I went outside. My mom, screaming with her arms flailing, was escorted out of the home by the police.

She went on trial the following week and was immediately found guilty on murder in the 2nd degree.

I was sent to live with my Aunt Kat. You'd swear the lady could be Marilyn Monroe. In fact, that's what she did for a living: she was a Marilyn Monroe impersonator: you know, for parties and stuff. She was married to the landlord of the apartment complex, who I called Uncle Jeremy, though everyone seemed to call him Bitters.

The name of his apartment was called The Palmwoods, and everyone who was everyone lived there. There were some talented people there, including a band called Big Time Rush.

I knew all 4 of the Big Time heartthrobs. Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond. They were all beautiful and wonderful and special and amazing. I had been seeing them a lot, and every time I looked at them, they smiled. I think. I always put my head down or walked away so that I didn't see them.

I was a bit socially awkward around celebrities.

Anyway, last week, Lila went missing. Aunt Kat had been having somewhat emotional breakdowns ever since and I had been getting tired of them, so I decided to take nightly walks through the pool. I would listen to some Queen and dream about last summer.

Last summer, Scott and I got in to a relationship. I had known him since preschool, and he was the student director of the play. We were doing Little Women, and I was Hannah. Minor role, yes. But it played an important asset to our relationship.

One day in March, only 2 or 3 weeks away from the actual production, Scott was looking sad and lonely, so I texted him that night to see if he was OK. He spilled everything on how Sarah, his best girl friend, didn't want to go out with him. We started texting and he confessed that he thought I was cute. Having no previous relationship in boys, I was enthused.

The next week after Little Women we went on our first date together. It was the Teen Arts Festival, which was an all-day field trip to the local community college offered to students who submitted exceptional piece of poetry to their English teachers. Scott was only in it because Sarah liked poetry, but he decided to stay in it because it meant a day with me. We had SO MUCH FUN! We sat on a bench and named people.

"Her name is Edwinda." Scott giggled when he saw a girl with huge glasses and a completely polygamist outfit.

"That's LeBronello." I giggled at a gangster-looking kid fooling around with his buddies.

From then on in, we were inseparable. Everybody thought we were so cute together and everyone was expecting it from the start. This was the biggest shock to people who actually joked about us being a cute couple, too.

The only people who didn't like us were Allison and Julia, Sarah's friends.

They hated the fact that Scott and I were dating. Ironically, Sarah didn't care at all about us. She had no feelings for Scott, so why did Allison and Julia? Simply because they were too damn overprotective.

But we didn't let anyone get to us. We went to Dorney Park with the school as part of the chorus/band program. After Scott was done playing trumpet with the school band, he ran in to the little temple room where I was singing "Firework" with the rest of the vocal ensemble. Once I saw him, my heart actually did Fireworks and I knew that we would be together until the end of time.

After we were done singing at the Calvary Temple we had to go back outside in the June 90-degree weather. Me and Sydney Davis sang Queen songs while Scott backup danced and everyone laughed. We played Duck, Duck, Goose, Down By The Banks, and Concentration with almost everyone in Chorus, Vocal Ensemble, Men In Black (the all men group at my school), the band and the orchestra.\

Finally, we were allowed to go to Dorney Park. Scott and I spent the entire day at the water park, laughing as we allowed ourselves to get picked up and put down by the waves in the wave pool, talk in the lazy river and share a cinnamon bun as the day came to an end.

Then there was the Poconos Valley Field trip. At the end of the year, we went to the Poconos for a day and just chilled out by the lake and watched TV. On the bus ride over, all we did was sing "Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows" and "Under Pressure" by Queen.

During summer break, I went to day-trip camp with him. We cheered at a Mets game, saw Eclipse (and would have had a major make-out session if we had no class), he bought me a hoodie at Hot Topic and we fed a Giraffe at the Philadelphia Zoo. It was the best week of my life.

But that November my mom went insane and killed my dad, as you all know by now.

That December, I moved in with Aunt Kat at the Palmwoods. It broke Scott's heart, but I called him everyday.

Now it was March and I was really missing last year. I wanted to drift back to the days of Scott and I where I didn't have to worry about racking up a huge phone bill every night. But it was gone and not coming back.

Snapping back to reality, I heard a noise in the bush. I looked at it, and decided it was just a chipmunk or some shit. I kept walking along, but I heard some talking.

"She sort of smells like her little sister." A voice hissed.

"Even better." Another one said.

I made a bee-line back to the inside, but someone tackled me to the ground and I fainted.


End file.
